


Lesson Number One

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Control, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Canon, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, Tumblr: twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He said, and I quote,” Marin whispered, pushing Laura up against the door of the Deaton house den, “’to start working on alpha control lessons with Laura’.”  She pressed her palms against the wood on either side of Laura’s head, looking up at her through dark eyelashes.  “And what better way to see how well your control is?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Laura/Marin - lessons. Happy Teen Wolf Femslash Week!

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what Alan meant by _lessons_ ,” Laura said, laughing into Marin’s kiss.  “In fact, I’m practically positive.”

“He said, and I quote,” Marin whispered, pushing Laura up against the door of the Deaton house den, “’to start working on alpha control lessons with Laura’.”  She pressed her palms against the wood on either side of Laura’s head, looking up at her through dark eyelashes.  “And what better way to see how well your control is?”

Laura’s eyes flashed, still yellow since her alpha ceremony wasn’t for another two months.  “I think I can handle a few kisses, Marin.  We’ve been doing this since we were fifteen.”  She flashed Marin her trademark cocky smile, the one Marin always liked to kiss off her face.

“I know,” Marin said matter-of-factly.  “But let’s see how well you handle _this_.”  With one hand, she covered Laura’s mouth, and with the other she snapped open the button on Laura’s jeans, sliding her hand down to graze her fingers against the slowly-dampening fabric of Laura’s underwear.  She grinned, reveling in Laura’s groans.  “You’re totally getting off on this.”

Laura licked Marin’s hand until she pulled it away.  “So far, this lesson is going pretty well.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Marin said, working Laura’s jeans down her hips.


End file.
